


Chains, human and sex

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Human werewolf and sex [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Some little minx is teasing a wolf.





	Chains, human and sex

Muzaka wanted to let out a growl, yet he dared not. Raizel was already giving him enough confused looks over the past few days and he didn’t need to add to them.  
  
“I will be in the laboratory if you need anything else, Master.”  
  
Frankenstein dropped into a lower then normal bow giving Muzaka the perfect view of those tight pants stretched over an even tighter ass. How much he wished to grab that ass, bend the blond over a desk and fuck that tight ass. If it wasn't for the fact that Raizel was in the room he would, he was almost at the point were he wouldn't even care about that with how much Frankenstein had been pushing him.    
  
The little minx had been teasing him the last few days, from the way he held himself, to small secret touches that he somehow slipped into innocent movements and then he would have the nerve to bat those captivating blue eyes like he didn’t know what he was doing.   
  
Muzaka is at the end of his restraint and he is not sure how he manages to wait for a while to be sure the human had had time in his lab before moving on silent feet through the house. Muzaka was glad that he knew the way and the lab room was coated in something that made it impossible to feel anyone in it. He planned to use that feature to his advantage.  
  
Blonde hair fell down in soft waves over the back on the white coat as Frankenstein stood by the desk, pages scattered in front of him. Contraptions were randomly placed around the room and yet it was the items on the wall that caught his eyes.  
  
His body heated and his cock stirred as he crossed the room. Frankenstein turned at the last moment, blue eyes turning to him as Muzaka’s hand closed around his arms pinning them to his side as their bodies were flush against each other.      
  
Leaning forward so his lips almost brushed the outside of the humans ear as he breathed out. “Hello little Minx, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.”  
  
Frankenstein smiled as he lent back into him, ass rubbing on Muzaka’s cock.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean. I haven’t done anything to you.”  
  
Muzaka let out a growl, locking his arms around the human he moved with every bit of speed he had. Twisting the human and slamming him against the wall and he locked the wrist into the manacles chained to the wall.  
  
Blue eyes were wide with shock as Muzaka took a single step back. Frankenstein’s hands tugged once as if to confirm what he was seeing and feeling was real.  
  
“Muzaka?”  
  
“Hush there, I will give you what you want in time, but since you seemed to want to play a game of tease, I thought it best to join in.  
  
He moved a few more steps back as he slipped off his jacket, followed by the rest of his clothes. He let his eyes roam the room as he kept his ears listening, he could hear how Frankenstein was breathing ever so slightly faster. Could feel the sharp gaze follow each one of his moves.    
  
His hands tingle as he formed claws and moved closer to the blonde. One of his hands drifting up to run a lazy claw from his neck to shoulder leaving a small trail of blood in it’s wake.  
  
The chains rattled as Frankensteins breath stuttered followed by a moan.  
  
“Do you smell something you want?”  
  
The human tilted his head down before looking up through blond lashes.   
  
“Muzaka, I would very much enjoy licking some of your power tainted blood into me.”  
  
The words were low and it sent a pulse of lust through him.  
  
Instead of replying he moved into the humans space and let his power receed. Slowly he opened up the button on the blue shirt, letting his fingers brush on perfect skin as it was revealed to him. Leaning forward he started at the collar bone, licking and nipping, enjoying every sound he drew out from the moaning human. He moved slowly down as his hands got to work on black pants.  
  
“Hurry the fuck up.”  
  
The words were a breathless growl and he smirked letting out a low growl of his own.  
  
“I will take as much time as I wish human.”  
  
Frankenstein groaned and then he went to talk again. Muzaka slipped his wrist in the opened mouth, he didn’t flinch as teeth sunk in and Frankenstein made a pleased sound.  
  
“That’s right, drink me into you.”  
  
His cock throbbed with the sound and he smiled when he went to push the pants down and felt the vile in the pocket. Pulling it out he noticed it was the same one Frankenstein had used last time.  
  
“Were you waiting for me little minx.”  
  
He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up this slow pace. It was driving him crazy, having Frankenstein so spread out and waiting for him he wasn't sure how Frankenstein had been able to tease him for days.   
  
Pulling his hand free he pulled the vile out and made short work on the shoes and clothes before slipping to his knees. Carefully he opened the vile and poured some over his fingers.  
  
Frankenstein groaned as he slipped a finger inside the tight ass. Looking up had his eyes locking with lust blown blue eyes.  
  
“Oh fuck you look so hot right now. It was like every part of you was made to be locked in pleasure.”  
  
“Hurry up Muzaka, before I bust out of these cuffs and have my…”  
  
The words were cut ofc by a low noise as Muzaka inserted another finger, working the human open. His own cock weeping at the sounds leaving the blond as he worked a third finger in.  
  
He barely waited for Frankenstein to be ready, ripping his fingers out and slicking up his cock, tanned thighs locked around his waist.  
  
“That’s it, let me take you.”  
  
Using one hand to grip the blond he used the other to guide his cock into the tight ass.  
  
“You feel so good clenching around me.”  
  
Frankenstein slammed his head back and let out a breathy ‘fuck’.  
  
Muzaka couldn’t do anything else but comply. His hands gripped tanned skin as he thrust in a quick pace. His mouth moved to bite, nip and suck whatever he could reach. Needing to give and take more from this human.   
  
“Muzaka.” The voice came out with a slight plea to it and it took a few moments for his lust filled brain to guess what the human wanted.  
  
His hand snaked up and his wrist was once more torn open, the pain mingling with pleasure, treating a growl from him and he moved faster inside the blonds warmth. He sunk his own teeth in over the collar bone and Frankenstein clenched around him with a shout of his name.  
  
His own climax happened at the feeling of Frankenstein’s and continued to move till his legs shook. The blond slumped against him as they both panted, their breaths and heart beats the only sound in the room.  
  
He didn’t want to move and yet he knew that wouldn’t be fair to leave the human hanging, before he could ask, the chains clinked, Frankensteins dark power spiked once and then the human fell against him, arms slipping over his shoulders. The trust Frankenstein showed in that one moment had Muzaka's heart skip a beat and him breathing in there combined scent deeply.  
  
Soft lips mouthed at his neck followed by the slight scrape of teeth and the wet lap of a tongue.   
  
“We will have to do that again sometime.”  
  
Muzaka found himself in complete agreement.  
  


End file.
